idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronomancer Guide
How to unlock Chronomancer can be unlocked when your "all mana" total is at 1.31e145, but I would recommend going for the unlock at around e80 mysts depending on your patience(real life, not attribute). Don't buy anything. Click/buy upgrades (Pixie/Zombie speeds this up a tad) until you can cast . Only Buy Nexus Switch to Homunculus/ Simulacrum(If you can) Cast spells/Buy upgrades/Patience Check. Keep in mind you need to stay online as Homun/Sim doesn't work offline. '!DISCLAIMER!' I am making this guide while currently at e145 mysteries (Paragon 16) without the full Chronomancer set. This is mostly for those who are between e80-e140 trying to figure out the confusion that is Chronomancer (as I see questions in chat all the time). As I progress further/get the gear I will update the guide accordingly. There are two ways to make Chronomancer effective, and those are Active -or- AFK stacking. Either are effective and mostly depend on your mysteries, mouse speed(RIP your wrists), and Geode potential. Both have the same Charge/Burst Phase up until e150 mysts. Build Phase: Start with Chronomancer(asap)/Pixie. Set on reckless until you unlock and set them both on reckless. You should notice a flicker in the number of . That means they are infinitely casting off of each other. You should also notice how fast your character and the Pixie are leveling. Your character gains xp off of autoclicks, so if your Pixie is level 60, clicking 3 times a second, and skips 3 minutes, that's 540 autoclicks a cast. Once you have and going, switch to Homunculus and your sources will max (all that homunculus can possibly buy) in a few seconds, then switch back to Pixie. Add , , on reckless until you unlock . Then choose a Stacking Phase and continue. If you're unable to reach , then skip to Charging Phase. An alternative route to skipping is switching to Geode and doing something a little different. here you want to put , , , , and out and set them all to reckless. if you are having trouble building distortion use Arcanaworg to kick it off and once you get to 10x switch to Geode . this will level it much faster as it gains exp per use of its ability, and at 10x time distortion it casts it 10x as often. the same principal can be applied to later on when levelling Interrogator, and Archivist once your Geode is around level 100 you should have zero problems casting , There are two ways to make Chronomancer effective, and those are Active 'or AFK stacking. Either are effective and mostly depend on your mysteries, mouse speed(RIP your wrists), and Geode potential. Both have the same Charge/Burst' Phase up until e150 mysts. Active Stacking Chronomancer I would recommend''' this style if you're new to chronomancer, find the Geode method to be too slow for your mysteries level, or prefer to have a more active involvement in the game. The faster you move/the time you spend during the '''Build/Stacking Phase, the more mysteries you'll make. I was able to stack faster with this method than with the AFK method, but it requires you to be quick. Attributes Main article: Attributes *'Pre-250': 100 Spellcraft, 25 Insight, 50 Wisdom, the rest in Mastery. *'At 250': 100 Spellcraft, 25 Intelligence, 25 Insight, 50 Wisdom, 50 Mastery. *'Pre-300': 125 Spellcraft, 25 Intelligence, 25 Insight, 50 Wisdom, The rest in Mastery. *'At 300': 125 Spellcraft, 25 Intelligence, 25 Insight, 50 Wisdom, 75 Mastery *'At 350': 125 Spellcraft, 50 Intelligence, 50 Insight, 50 Wisdom, 75 Mastery *'Post 350': Focus on Mastery/Insight over other attributes until you can get 150 Spellcraft without sacrificing the setup from 350 attributes. Stacking Phase: #Remove all spells except for and and add . #Take off reckless, and cast manually until you have 500 Compressed Time. #Cast and set on Reckless again, add on reckless until you are a high enough level for . #If need be, add , , until you are high enough for . #Repeat until comfortable. AFK Stacking Chronomancer I would recommend this method if your mysteries are e120+, or if you feel like having the game up while doing other things. Keep in mind that Idle Wizard will need to be on the Active Tab for the window it is on, otherwise the game may not cast. Attributes *'At 350': 20 Intelligence, 150 Wisdom, 75 Mastery, 75 Spellcraft, 50 Insight (Extras into Spellcraft/Patience until 400) *'At 420': 20 Intelligence,150 Wisdom, 75 Mastery, 100 Spellcraft, 50 Insight, 25 Patience *'At 450': 20 Intelligence,150 Wisdom, 75 Mastery, 100 Spellcraft, 75 Insight, 50 Patience *'After 450': 20 Intelligence, Focus on more Mastery/Spellcraft before Intelligence/Patience unless you have more ideal gear. Stacking Phase: #Switch from Pixie to Geode and level to 100 for the 40 level reduction buff on Geode. You do NOT lose the level reduction when you use . #Set your spell bar up as , , , , , and . #Set all to reckless from left to right. #Continue until satisfied. Charge Phase: #Switch to Interrogator. If desired, upgrade to Archivist for extra profit, but not necessary if faster bursts are desired. #Have , , , , on reckless with on the bar building stacks. #When you're satisfied with charges (100-300) Switch to Spellhound to get Arcanaworg. #When Arcanaworg levels slow down, take , , and off reckless, and you're ready for Burst Phase. Burst Phase: #Take and off reckless. It is important you take off reckless first or you'll be stuck waiting for Arcanaworg ability for charges. #Replace with . #Set on reckless, followed by on reckless. #At x5.00 Time Distortion(it says under Hero Portrait), set , , and on reckless. #At x10.00 Time Distortion, set on reckless until it finishes casting all stacks. #Quickly replace with and set it to reckless. #Watch until mystery production halts or void mana runs out, and head back to Charge Phase or Build/Stack Phase if you want more stacks. Alt burst This burst works best with Archivist for the higher mysteries # Setup your bar like this: , , , , , and with Spellhound out # Set all except to reckless until its fully charged, then set it to rekless as well # at 10x distortion (or whatever your limit is. chrono shoulders increase it up to 20x total distortion at legendary), switch your pet to Interrogator, and in turn Archivist, and get it to around level 70+. the higher the level here the better the results. # take off reckless to build full charges again, switch out for . once you cast set back onto reckless and stack back up to full distortion. # once back at full distortion, you need to time this based on how strong your is. if you have somewhere over a 5e3 bonus to duration, you can take your time in setting this all up. first, you should now be generating plenty enough shards to keep your distiortion capped without , so switch it out for . then take and switch it out to . # now quickly change to , and then to . # Profit. ='Notes/Important Info:' *The more you stack , the better off you'll be. Don't feel like you made enough mysteries off of that burst? Need more . *At higher mysteries (e140+) I am finding it better to not use Arcanaworg and to stay as Archivist in order to generate more profits. *You can level pets almost as effectively, if not moreso than Demonologist, depending on the pet. *Any pet with an active ability is not effected by ; however, they are effected by . Ex. Daemon, Pit_Lord, Spellhound, Arcanaworg, Voidfiend, Voidterror, Geode, and Ley_Keeper. **Yes, it is faster to level Voidterror, Geode, and Ley_Keeper with ! Thank you for checking out Sithelia's first guide! If you see me in chat room #3, please give me pointers on how I can do better in the future! A special thanks goes to Takxs (The Chronomancer) to helping me understand this class in the first place. Minor tweaks done by VinnyLeone, also of chat room #3 Category:Classes Category:Chronomancer Category:Guide